


Añoranza

by NaranjaMorada



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Drabble, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaranjaMorada/pseuds/NaranjaMorada
Summary: Shiro piensa en Keith más de lo que debería. [Drabble]
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)





	Añoranza

**Author's Note:**

> Voltron: legendary defender y todos sus personajes pertenecen completamente a sus respectivos autores y son usados aquí con meros fines de entretenimiento.
> 
> Esta historia participó en un intercambio vía FB. Está publicado en Fanfiction dot net, pero quise publicarlo también aquí. Espero les guste.

La puerta cerrándose tras su espalda, en un sonoro portazo que él no provocó, hizo que Shiro tragara saliva. Y una voz muy conocida logró que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda.   
—Hola —saludó Keith, colocándose contra la puerta al tiempo que lo miraba fijo. Shiro volteó hacia él, ¿era su imaginación o estaba más alto? Sí que le había sentado bien el estar lejos, a kilómetros de distancia en esa galaxia que parecía infinita. Apenas entreabrió los labios para responderle cuando sintió el cuerpo de Keith contra el suyo, sus brazos aferrándose a él para que no pudiera escapar: cosa innecesaria tomando en cuenta que Shiro no sería capaz de alejarse, no de nuevo. Y menos en un momento como ese.   
Cuando los labios del menor se prendaron a los suyos, Shiro entrecerró los párpados. No podía evitarlo: le gustaba contemplar a Keith así de cerca de su cuerpo, observarlo con los ojos cerrados y el ceño levemente fruncido, la apariencia de alguien que estaba concentrado totalmente, aunque fuera en algo tan “simple” como un beso. Porque no quería ser obvio, y nada en Keith era simple. Lo sabía y le gustaba.  
Pero aun así acabó gimoteando al sentir sus dientes encajándose en sus labios, ese dolorcillo que no experimentaba desde hacía tiempo y al que había terminado por desacostumbrarse. Y Keith no se lo permitiría, menos cuando sintió su mano descender por su espalda hasta posarse encima de su trasero, palpando la zona con apremio y provocando que Shiro gimiera bajito en el beso, sobresaltándose cuando la mano del menor pasó rápidamente por debajo de su ropa. Las uñas del jovencito encajándose en la piel de sus glúteos le provocó una nueva queja, y ante eso Keith pareció reaccionar, porque atinó a pasar la lengua por sobre su labio inferior, suavemente como un inútil consuelo.  
—He esperado bastante para esto —explicó, aunque al final sobraban las palabras tomando en cuenta que Shiro estaba al tanto de eso, de su ansiedad, de su necesidad. Y sería una mentira decir que él no estaba en igualdad de condiciones: la excitación emergía por cada poro de su piel al grado de que, estaba seguro, Keith podía percibirla. Había pasado tanto tiempo sin él, tantas noches contemplando lo brillante del cielo nocturno y pensando en sus ojos… así que no le contestó, dejó que su cuerpo hablara por él y volvió a besarlo con la intensidad que ambos deseaban. Si Keith se sorprendió por eso, no lo demostró, y lo siguiente que Shiro sintió fueron los dedos del menor perdiéndose en sus entrañas. ¿Tan ansioso estaba que quería hacerlo de ese modo, sin preparación previa, sin importarle el dolor que ambos podrían llegar a sentir? A pesar de todo, sonrió y se dejó hacer dócilmente, aferrado al cuerpo de ese muchacho que apareció en su vida en el momento más inesperado, pero más necesario. Y, sobre todo, que se quedó. 

II  
Shiro despertó repentinamente, abriendo los ojos de par en par. Miró al techo por unos segundos antes de voltear hacia su derecha para toparse con el vacío de una cama donde únicamente estaban él, sus recuerdos, y una añoranza que jamás podría calmar.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado y de ser así, dejen comentarios. ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
